The bicycle frames of numerous bicycles, in particular of city bicycles, touring bicycles, and bicycles for children, are provided, in the factory, with cabling for a lighting device, and a front light and a rear light are mounted on the bicycle frame by means of suitable holding mechanisms (adapter arrangements) in a manner which is fixed, although exchangeable. The generator for the electrical supply of the lighting device is either likewise mounted on the bicycle frame or is a component of the front wheel. The same applies for electric bicycles, wherein, in that case, the power supply of the lighting device is effectuated via a motor-side DC-DC converter. In modern bicycles comprising a factory-installed lighting device, the cabling is generally at least partially routed through the tube interior of the frame struts.
In the case of bicycle frames for sports bicycles, in particular in the case of bicycle frames for mountain bikes for off-road use, a fixedly installed lighting device is usually dispensed with. Cabling for the lighting device is not provided in such bicycles. Mountain bikes can likewise be equipped with an electric motor and the market share of electrified mountain bikes is increasing, wherein numerous customers do not exclusively utilize such an electrified mountain bike (E-MTB) off-road, but rather also for daily use, for the purpose of which accessories such as kickstands, fenders, luggage racks, and mobile, battery-operated lighting devices are retrofitted on the bicycle.
Electrified mountain bikes (or racing bicycles) also comprise a rechargeable battery, which is suitably sized according to the power requirement, as the power supply unit, and the motor of these mountain bikes is or can be provided with an internal DC-DC converter for the power supply of the lighting device. This would have the disadvantage, however, that the previously common lighting devices that are supplied by a generator or a converter in the electric motor remained on the bicycle frame even during an off-road use of the bicycle and, therefore, could become damaged or could get lost during jumps or falls. If factory-installed cabling for the lighting device is not present, the outlay required in order to retrofit a fixedly installed lighting device would also be disproportionate, which is why only plug-in lighting devices which are battery-operated, removable, and fastenable by means of adapter arrangements have been available so far.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of remedying this situation and of making it possible, in particular for the customer, to utilize the electric motor for the power supply of the lighting device, in the case of electric bicycles as well, if necessary.
This problem is solved, in the case of a bicycle frame or an electric bicycle, in that the front light and/or the rear light are detachable, the two adapter parts are each provided with one closure part of a multiple-part closure device, wherein the closure part on the lighting device-side adapter part can be attached by placing onto the first, bicycle-side adapter part in order to close the closure device and can be mechanically latched together with this bicycle-side adapter part by means of a closing motion, the first closure part and the second closure part each comprise at least one magnet element or magnet counter-element which interact with each other in a magnetically attractive manner, when the first closure part is placed onto the second closure part, in order to effectuate the closing motion for closing the closure device and latching the adapter parts, and the first adapter part and the second adapter part each comprise non-contact or contacting coupling elements for energy transmission, the coupling elements being coupleable to each other during the closing motion and being electrically coupled in the closed position, wherein the coupling elements on the bicycle-side adapter part are each connected to one of the supply cables.